


Healing and Killing

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [39]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Asphyxiation, Casual Snuff, Cut throat - Freeform, Debreasting, F/M, Guro, Gutting, Hanging, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A bunch of more casual deaths - meaning ones where the girls don't really care either way.Joshua chops up NatashaMarcia gets killed in a bar to pay off her brother's debtsFiora hangs herself from a pegasus Florina is riding in order to draw attention towards them - trying to make Florina more comfortable with men.Laura offers her boobs for a magic transplant, then just bleeds out.
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 3





	Healing and Killing

**Author's Note:**

> The title for this one is sooo bad x.x

A golden-blonde cleric hurried towards the Askrian hospital, her white robe flowing gracefully as she covered herself up with her cloak. Watching her from a distance was a red-haired swordsman by the name of Joshua. The cleric was called Natasha, and the man was reminiscing about how the two of them first met. Back then, he was supposed to kill her… But he was mesmerized by her beauty. Approaching her, he pretended to give her a chance through a coin flip - but set it up in her favor.  
He smiled at how flustered she seemed back then, that her life depended on a simple game of chance. But wasn’t life one big game of chance anyways? Pulling out a coin, he flipped it cheerfully. Heads… Back then it would mean her death. Why should now be any different? “Lady Luck has spoken…” He commented as he quickly covered the ground between them. With her robes making it harder to walk fast, in just a few moments he was right beside her.

“Ah, Joshua. I’d love to talk to you, but my shift is co-” Before Natasha was able to finish, Joshua sliced at her with his sword. It cut through the back of her robe, her cloak falling off as a shallow cut opened in her back.  
“Joshua? What are you doing?” She asked the mercenary curiously as he sliced through the front this time, opening a gush across her breasts. Taking a look at him, it seemed that it was the Jehanna’s prince that she had fallen for.  
“I made a bet, and you lost, o beautiful lady.”  
Of course, that was pretty typical of him. She smiled at him as he delivered a slice to the right side of her body, working to connect the two cuts from earlier.  
“Did that bet include me getting naked, o reckless gambler? Then you just needed to ask - after all, you already won the wager that included my heart.” She closed one fist and placed it over her chest, feeling him finish the cut on the left side - slicing her arm along with it.  
“No. It did include you dying, though - and I felt that hiding your beauty from the world during that would be unkind.” He replied as he watched most of the white robe fall to the ground along with her arm, stained red in places by her blood. Only the cloth on her shoulders and her hood remained, but she shook them off with a quick move.

Hearing his words, Natasha laughed, her bra-covered chest shaking as she did. She bet her future on this man - having him take it away was to be expected with how unlucky he was. Along with it, she also bet her happiness - and that was something she was determined not to lose as he cut her at her hip, her briefs falling of. With a happy smile, she unclasped her bra, freeing her huge breasts using her remaining hand. Squeezing them together, she ran a finger across the bleeding wound there.  
“One last fuck?” She asked him as he stabbed towards her chest, barely angling it away from her heart in time. It slid into her stomach, her guts spilling out immediately. Seeing a wound she had healed so many times be inflicted on her this time was weird. She reached for the intestine, and tugged more of it out as her knees gave way. In the hospital, she always did the opposite - some part of her was always curious what would happen if she did that. Oh right, her shift was coming. “I’m sure they’ll be fine without me… Laura’s a bright young woman, she can manage it on her own.” She tried to reassure herself as Joshua got down next to her. Not like it would matter to her after he was done with her - but she liked the thought that their job would be done right.

Joshua’s hands were as gentle as ever when he touched her pussy. Perhaps his gamble had excited her, in just a few moments she was leaking with arousal and some blood. Did he get her uterus with that earlier slice? Luckily, she was still able to feel pleasure there even despite all her open wounds. Her single hand grabbed onto Joshua’s when he penetrated her. With blood there to provide extra lubrication, it felt incredibly good. Was the pain making her more sensitive? It was nice to learn that, but that knowledge would most likely go to waste. Unless…  
“My prince… This feels… Amazing… Joshuaaa…” She moaned as Joshua embraced her from behind, each moan synced with one of his thrusts.  
“Shhh, don’t push yourself now. I don’t want you to die yet.” He whispered into her ear while squeezing her hand, and his second one moved to massage her breasts. His fingers tickled against the open wound there, just as hers did a few minutes before.  
“Share… This… Plea… Sure… With… Another… Girl…” Despite his warning, Natasha had to convey her message. It wouldn’t be right if he stayed focused on her for too long once she was dead... The lucky girl who took her place deserved to feel this good, too… She imagined Joshua fucking another bloody girl. Instead of jealousy as she would before, now she felt happy. And the vision of his naked, muscular body - body that she couldn’t see now because he was behind her - was what pushed her over the edge. Her pussy clenched on his cock as she came, with more blood leaving her slit than during their first time. Of course, it was joined by her love juices - and as Joshua came, his as well. Some of them even travelled all the way up to her womb, getting out through the hole he made there earlier and splashing into her belly.

With her body already drained by her wounds, Natasha collapsed forward as it began shaking in orgasmic spasms. She squirted all over both his and her legs as she landed on the pile of cloth that was once her dress. As her orgasm died down, suddenly more pain exploded in her chest Angling her head back, she was able to see the Audhulma sticking out of her back. Dragging it across her back, he delivered a full cut across it - cutting both of her lungs open… and slicing through her spine. As he ripped it out, she lost contact with most of her body, she convulsed on the ground again - just in time for Joshua’s final stab. A stab directly through the heart that already belonged to him. A final shiver, then she went still.

Joshua ripped the blade out, fastening his pants. He pulled his coin out of his pocket, and flipped it again. “...Heads. Seems that today is my lucky day.” He commented on the result, while setting off to search for even more interesting gambles... or another beautiful woman. “Can’t let her down now.” He thought to himself as Natasha’s corpse disappeared from his sight.

Marcia angled her pegasus towards the ground, swooping down with speed that made her heart race. As her mount landed, she got off and looked at the woman she had been sparring with. Her eyes lit up as she watched Hinoka jump off her pegasus, spinning her spear above her head to slow her fall down. Marcia was really grateful for the countless opportunities to learn since she was called to Askr. Getting to know the techniques developed on other worlds, so different from the one she experienced both in Begnion and Crimea, really made her happy. There was just one issue with all this, one that she was painfully aware of as she set her lance on one of the weapon racks: her brother had been summoned together with her. She loved Makalov, she really did, but he was just so stupid! Initially, with all his debtors unable to reach him anymore, she was happy that she wasn't separated from him, but the meathead managed to amass an even bigger debt in no time!

As the pink-haired girl headed back into the castle, she knew where Makalov would be. Knowing him, he needed her help again. Somewhat annoyed, she set out for one of the castle's taverns. Walking there, her anger grew as she remembered what happened the last time she helped him out. These men… Her brother was too drunk to notice, but she knew that they would not simply let him go. These monkeys… They wanted her to undress! Knowing they would hurt Makalov if she didn't, she reluctantly showed them her chest apples, and as they asked for more, also the pink bush between her legs, hoping it covered the floppy lips beneath it… She was a knight, not some cheap whore he could sell to help with his debts! Still, some part of her enjoyed that… And the wetness between her legs that appeared alongside her anger was urging her to do so again… Walking through the doorway, Marcia was split internally: One half of her was telling her to leave, while the other was telling to stop holding back.

Walking through the door, she was almost immediately able to notice her brother’s drunken form, sitting in the same company as usual. Walking straight there, she could hear the men commenting her appearance. Reaching him, she immediately grabbed him by his hair and pulled him back from the table.  
“Makalov, you oaf. You’re leaving now!” As his drunk face looked up at her, and twisted in some wicked smile, one of the other men spoke:  
“Ah, Marcia. We’ve been just discussing the little performance you put on for us the last time. And we were thinking… It would be rude if you just left now.” The clang of hidden weapons warned her just how angry would they get if she escaped now. She could definitely get away in time, but what about her brother? He was in no state to do it.

“You’ll reduce his debt again… Right?” She asked quietly, trying not to show the excitement budding in her. Her green cloak fell to the ground as she removed it, her pauldrons and chest armor following suit. Quickly, she removed the white tunic that covered her upper body, pulling it through her head. White pieces pieces of cloth that usually flopped around her thighs fell to the ground with nothing to support them. All that remained on her upper body was just her bra.

“She’s doing this so quick… I’m betting she’s enjoying this.” One of her spectators commented crudely as she quickly took off both of her boots, and started to pull her red trousers down her legs. Her nice ass was uncovered as the pants went down, showing her red panties. The little damp spot in the middle of them showed that his words had some truth to them. Blushing as she stepped over her pants on the ground, all Marcia remained in was her underwear, her gloves and her socks.

“Go ahead, girly. There’s no need to be shy, you’ve already shown it to us once.” All the men laughed as he said that, and Marcia slowly released the clasp of her bra. Knowing all of their lustful gazes were focused on her smallish breasts, Marcia couldn’t help but get a bit more aroused. Once they had enough, she reached for her panties, and quickly pulled them down, too - revealing her unshaved bush of pubic hair, and her cunt beneath it.

“Happy now?” She asked, blushing again. In response, one of the men ran his arm along the table they were sitting around, shoving most of their mugs to the side. “There’s barely enough light where you’re standing. Come, get on the table!” Without showing much hesitation, Marcia climbed onto the wooden boards, getting on her knees and facing most of the men were. She hoped they couldn’t see how wet this was making her, but the embarrassing thought that they could only caused more juices to appear. One of the men slapped her on her butt as she looked away, her hands at her sides.

“Come on, show us that pussy! You’re still trying to hide it!” The men’s shouts dashed the hope of keeping her dignity, so her hands moved towards her cunt. Pushing her hips forward, she used her fingers to spread her labia while the other hand moved her pubes out of the way. Her excitement flowed freely down her thighs as the men commented, just how wet she was. It continued for a few more moments, until one of the men spoke:

“I think such a good girl deserves some nice, hard cock. You guys agree?” Cheers from his comrades encouraged him to grab Marcia by the shoulder and pull her off the table. With how wet she was, Marcia had no problem with him forcing his cock into her cunt. In fact, she moaned happily when he filled her up - her status of a well-respected knight completely forgotten. As more men whipped their cocks out, she proceeded to jerk them off, sucking on yet another when it was pushed against her face. Quickly surrendering herself to the gangbang, she eagerly proceeded to make as many of them cum as she could.

“Okay, Marcia. We know you’re doing this for the moron of your brother. How about you let us do even more… And we completely void all of his debts, even giving him extra credit?” As the sex finally slowed down, one of the men asked Marcia a question. “Sure, do whatever you want!” She called out, her voice muffled by a cock in her mouth. Suddenly, she could feel a sharp pain in her left wrist. She continued to suck the man off, curious about the sudden numbness that made it impossible to sense her fingers there. Once her face was sprayed with fresh semen, she immediately turned her head to take a look. Only to see him jerking off using her cut-off hand.  
“Oh. So that’s what you meant.” She watched with fascination as her detached hand moved up and down on his cock. Well, if that’s what they wanted, she was happy to provide. Eagerly, she stretched her other arm towards another man, and in another flash of pain her second hand was also gone - this time, with a part of her arm as well. Ignoring the pain, she happily watched as he closed her spasming fingers around his dick.

Another part of her body began to hurt when another tavern-goer stabbed her with his sword - opening a wound on the side of her waist. A thrill shook her body when the weapon was pulled out, and almost immediately replaced with his cock. Rubbing her body against him, she enjoyed the new feeling of her guts being moved around by his dick. Her cooperation must have turned him on, as he came very quickly and then pulled out.

Looking around, she saw another man who seemed to be ready for another round. But what would he do? The sudden pain in her throat caused by a knife sinking into it gave her the answer. She felt blood spurting from her neck as the wound there pulsated. She could feel her body spasming out of control, a streak of piss leaving her slit. The stumps of her arms were waving around aimlessly, throwing more of her blood around. Once her boobies were fully covered with blood, he continued with the cut. The rest of her body collapsed backwards as her head remained in his hand. With him twisting it around, she was given a view of her body as another man straddled it and proceeded to rub his cock between her bloodied breasts. Her neck stump was pushed open as the man who cut her head off forced it onto his cock, pushing in until it moved from between her lips.  
“Maybe that will give Makalov a lesson.” She thought to herself as she watched a man remove her socks and cut off her feet. Her head didn’t have much more time left, and as the man fucking her throat came, Marcia died.

Drunk out of his mind, Makalov hardly noticed that his sister passed on. Some part of his mind noticed that her moans had stopped, so he looked around. Seeing her headless corpse being sawn in half, the knight smiled. No more annoying nagging! From Marcia, at least. Remembering something, he looked around. His drunken gaze wandered around the tavern, until he found the raven-haired woman there - the woman who was looking directly at him even now. For some reason, she seemed to follow him around… Standing up, he wobbled towards her to check, what the bow knight wanted from him.

Fiora stood at the training field and watched as the younger of her sisters finished the flight on her pegasus. Although she managed to botch the landing, she still showed her just how much she had learned. If they came back to Ilia, the girl would surely be given the rank of a pegasus knight. As returning home seemed unlikely, her pride and approval would have to do. As the pink-haired girl jumped off her mount and approached her, Fiora gave her a warm smile.  
“Florina, that was lovely! If we were in Ilia, I’d love to have you join me in my wing of knights.”  
“R-really? I-I’m not that good…” Florina replied modestly, surprised Fiora thought this highly of her performance.  
“Truly. I’m so happy to see you like this. In fact, I think you deserve a reward. Hmm, what should I give you…” Fiora’s voice trailed off as the older woman tried to think of some gift.  
“T-Thanks, sister… But there’s no need to reward me yet…” Florina replied meekly, but her voice suddenly picked up as she noticed a new person enter.  
“Eek! There’s a man here!” She called out, then ran behind Fiora, covering herself behind her back. A bit surprised, Fiora watched as a brown-haired man climbed on top of a pegasus and took off. Back home, this was only a women’s job, so Florina’s outburst was somewhat justified. Still, Fiora was hoping that her sister’s fear of men would disappear if she fought alongside men more… But sadly that wasn’t the case. Maybe it was time to take some more drastic measures? This could be the gift her sister deserved…

Florina slowly snuck back out from behind her, relaxing now that the man was away. Suddenly, her sister took off. “Meet me at the hill outside the castle in an hour. Oh, and bring a pegasus with you.”  
She watched curiously as Fiora left, then climbed back on top of her pegasus. It sadly wasn’t Huey, but she already grew a bit attached to him. If she had some more time, spending it flying seemed perfect.

Some time later, Florina desperately tried to get her pegasus to fly faster. She had lost the track of time, and her sister must have gotten impatient by now. Seeing her figure in the distance at their meeting spot, Florina let out a sigh of relief. Piking down towards her sister, she tried her best to get to her quickly.  
“S-Sorry, Fiora. I had too much fun flying.” Florina explained as she jumped off her pegasus. “Sister, your clothes…” Florina didn’t continue, a bit confused. Why was Fiora standing there wearing only a pair of blue panties and a bra of the same color?  
“I already got started since I had to wait for you. Now, don’t waste any time and strip, too!” Fiora ordered in a commanding voice as she walked to the pegasus and started to tie a bunch of ropes to its saddle.

After making sure that there were no men around, Florina proceeded to remove most of her clothes. Her white dress, the extra pads that covered both her shoulders and chest, and even her overknee blue boot - all that turned into a messy pile on the ground next to Fiora’s clothes. At this point, Fiora finished tinkering with the saddle and quickly put a loop of rope around her neck. Turning back towards Florina, she saw her sister just in her blue dress.  
“The dress goes off too.” She commanded again, and Florina slowly lifted the dress. When her panties were uncovered - and Fiora noticed they were the same color as hers - Florina seemed too frustrated with it, and just took it off through her head. Seeing this, Fiora smiled at how obedient Florina was. If only Farina could be like this, too! Florina’s bra was also of a similar color - was she copying her? - and Fiora noted proudly that Florina’s chest was already as big as her - impressive for a girl 6 years younger.

“Okay, now that we are both ready, please get back on your pegasus.” She watched as Florina climbed back up onto it, her little feet sliding off the side for a while without the boots to help her up, but eventually made her way atop the winged horse. Fiora jumped on it as well, embracing her sister from behind not to fall off.

“Will it be okay if we fly together? I wouldn't want to overexert him…” Florina asked in a worried voice.  
“Don’t worry, it will be fine. What we’re about to do is new, but the pegasi should never have trouble carrying two people - I’ve tried that countless times.” Reassured by Fiora, Florina made her pegasus take off.

Once they were in the air, Fiora made sure she was sitting properly. Sliding off now would be a disaster! Quickly, she undid the clasp of her bra, setting her tits free. Mmm, the breeze was blowing gently over her nipples! A sudden turbulence threw her into Florina, her breasts slapping into Florina’s back.  
“H-hey, Fiora! That tickles!” Florina giggled, happy to be flying around with her sister. Once their flight evened out, Fiora moved on. Shifting both of her legs to one side of the pegasus, she was able to remove her panties. Air whizzed against her now-bare cunt, exciting her a bit. She straddled the horse again, her snatch rubbing against the saddle now.

“Fiora? Should we go to any specific place?” Florina asked, turning her head to look at her sister for a moment, only to be taken aback by her unexpected nudity.  
“F-Fiora… W-why are y-you…” Fiora responded by placing one finger over Florina’s lips.  
“Fly us towards the training fields, and I’ll explain what I’m about to do.” As the pegasus changed its direction, Fiora continued:  
“See the rope around my neck? I’ll throw myself off the pegasus when we get there, hanging so that everyone will see me. With you flying me around, some of the people there will look at you, too. I’m hoping it will be enough to finally let you be more comfortable around men.”  
“W-what? I don’t want for all these men t-to see me like this!” Florina called out in response.  
“Oh, give me this face! I’ll be doing this with you! Besides… A pegasus knight should never abandon a mission in progress!” As Florina still seemed unconvinced, Fiora reached for Florina’s hips. Tugging at the side of her panties with both hands, she was able to tear them off in full.  
“F-Fiora?” Florina asked, shocked by her sister’s actions, and Fiora threw the torn panties off the pegasus in response - soon followed by Fiora’s underwear, too.  
“Now you can’t back out!” She exclaimed excitedly. As Florina felt her slit rub against the saddle, she reluctantly agreed.  
“O-okay…”

As they flew, Florina cursed her selfishness. Her sister was making an effort to do something for her, and she was about to refuse it just because it might be a bit uncomfortable. “I-I can’t let her down now…” She concluded, and as they approached the field, even started to feel a little excited.

“Okay! Off I go! Love you, Florina!” Fiora called out as she put both legs on one side of the pegasus and pushed herself off. She slid off the saddle and against the skin of his side, then began falling in full. Preparing the rope, she gave it enough length that now the knight fell past the pegasus’s hooves before it broke her fall. Florina leaned over the side, watching her as she fell. The pegasus was shaken a bit by the sudden pull downwards, so she had to move back and keep it flying. The surprised screams from below kept telling her that more and more people were noticing them. Some part of her wanted to curl up and hide from sight, but for the first time she was able to get it in check, sitting upright as she made the pegasus make a round above the training field.

Fiora’s long legs, strengthened by years of training, proceeded to kick out hard as she began hanging. Even knowing it was pointless, she still couldn’t stop them from going. As they flew forward, she could feel the air brushing against each part of her body. Air all around her, and yet her lungs were unable to access it. The rope crushed her neck completely, and her jumps up and down on it were enough to push whatever air remained there out of them. Even as cold air rubbed against her chest, inside it was burning with the pain of asphyxiation. Her mind was still working properly - and she was able to see the fields of heroes looking at her in awe. If she chose something more typical, they’d probably not give her this much attention - and her sister deserved the best. Right, Florina was up there above her.

Craning her reddening face upwards, Fiora was able to look at Florina who was leaning over in the saddle again to watch her. Fiora’s eyes widened in surprise that Florina still had her bra on. The older woman assumed she’d take it off on their way there. As their eyes connected, Fiora forced a smile onto her open lips - trying to encourage Florina even despite her pain. With her hands, that she until now let flap and twitch at her sides, Fiora grabbed onto her own tits. Massaging and squeezing them around, she was hoping to tell Florina to let her breasts out as well. The pleasure and numbness that spread through her body made it hard to keep going, but Fiora continued until she saw Florina’s bra pass her on its way down to the ground. Proud of her sister, Fiora let her dark-red face angle back down. She released her breasts, her hands going back to flailing around as she relaxed in her effort to control them. Still, they bounced with each flap of the pegasus’s wings, her entire body shaken even as it twisted on the noose.

With the wind rubbing her cunt, and the attention she had given her breasts before, Fiora could feel it dripping with arousal. She wondered briefly if she should take this time for one final orgasm, but decided against it - It’d be stealing too much thunder from her sister. And so, she relaxed her body and surrendered it to the snaps of the rope and the beating of the wings. The kicking of her legs began to die down, with them eventually going fully limp as her body swung around from one side to another. Her bladder gave way too, probably covering one of the onlookers in a squirt of her piss. Her chest that was shaking earlier because of the lack of air, now too was almost motionless - save for the slight twitches of her stiffened nipples.

Her face was now almost purple, her lips open again. Her tongue slid out from between them, with her saliva leaking free down her strongly-accented chin. Her eyes were twitching around, unable to settle down in any one position for long. Eventually, they stopped while rolled upwards, back towards Florina. Her dying brain had troubles making the details out… But wasn’t that her chest, pushed proudly forward? And her cute little feet, spread open on one side? Wind whizzled in her ears, but she could almost make out some moans from above. Fiora imagined her sister happily masturbating under the watch of all the men her hanging brought in, and couldn’t feel any prouder of her. This was the final step her little girl needed to become a real woman. Tears of happiness began to leak from her eyes as one final shiver shook her body, and she passed on.

Fiora was correct in her interpretation of Florina’s actions - the younger girl took an initiative in fighting her shyness through making herself come in front of all these spectators. With Fiora’s death, the attention of the heroes below slowly moved from her up onto her sister, just as Fiora wanted. Unaware of that, Florina proceeded to touch herself with one hand, steering the pegasus with another, until finally she came. The orgasm was so strong that it squeezed tears out of her eyes, falling back into the saddle. Her come squirted onto some of the onlookers as she began shaking in her saddle, her pegasus soon carrying her away with her unable to control it.

Once she had recovered, there was already quite a distance between her and the field of her spectarors. Still shaking, Florina made her pegasus fly back towards where they started, as she remembered her clothes were there. On the way, it seemed that the pegasus had troubles flying - so she put her fingers, sticky with her pussy, to an use. Untangling Fiora’s knots, she let her corpse fall to the ground beneath them. Florina couldn’t see that, but it survived the fall unhurt, and soon was taken by a bunch of men who followed the pegasus after it flew off - Fiora’s wet cunt, her ass and her open mouth still tense enough for them to enjoy. Florina just felt her pegasus picking up speed, and was happy that she managed to reduce its load.

Eventually, she landed at the same hill. As she got off, the pegasus broke free and flew off - she assumed back towards the stables. “Rest well, buddy.” She told the animal as it disappeared from sight. Then, she turned to where her clothes were - only to see a man climbing up the hill towards her. Her first instinct was to cover herself up, but she managed to overcome that snd waited for the man to get up.

“L-Lord Hector!” She called out once she was able to see him.  
“Lyn forced me to check up on you now. The girl was pretty worried you’d fly off somewhere crazy. Couldn’t help you herself, though - she said some stuff about getting a dress for our wedding.” Hector’s warm, strong voice provided her with some comfort.  
“Wait, a w-wedding? I’m so happy for you both!” Florina called out as she bent over to pick her clothes and armor from the ground, but was stopped by Hector’s voice.  
“Don’t bother with that - the entire castle saw you naked out there. Now come with me, my Lyn wanted me to bring you to her.”  
Listening to him, she still carried the clothes with her as she followed him through the castle. Her nudity and the gazes her body received suddenly didn’t bother her at all - Fiora’s plan had worked.

Celica leaned backward on her hospital bed. Fixing the wounds to her womb that Faye inflicted on her took just a simple healing spell, but fixing her breasts wasn’t that easy and quick. Hearing that, Celica was almost prepared to give up on them - but Alm’s constant nagging that she should visit the Askran hospital to try to have them fixed eventually made her go. Now, she was waiting for the cleric currently on duty to come and see her. She was passing time amusing herself through setting things on fire with her purple flames, enjoying the fear of the other heroes there. It seemed that she managed to scare yet another girl off, with her running out as the door opened and a black-haired girl in a healer’s robes came in, carrying a bunch of staves with her.

After quickly handling the healing for the other patients who also hastily left, the healer approached her with a broad smile.  
“Hey, I’m Laura. What’s your problem?” She asked gently as she sat on the next bed, sensing this might take a longer time.

Celica pulled her dress - one that she had extorted from another her after Faye cut up her old one - open, and started to uncoil the bandages that were wrapped around her chest. “My boyfriend had a crazed woman after him… she kidnapped us, and did this to my breasts.” Without the clothes pressed against it, her chest was uncovered - one tit gone with just scraps of meat and skin hanging from the stump, and the other sliced in two down the middle. Laura covered her mouth with one hand. “Oh no, how terrible!” She looked at the wounds for a moment, then smiled brightly. “You’re quite lucky, I’ve been fixing breasts here for some time now.” Her brow furrowed again.  
“I can get the right one fixed up perfectly, but there’s nothing for me to work with for the second one. If anything, I’d suggest amputating it and getting a new pair. Would you be okay with that?” Finishing her diagnosis, Laura looked at Celica expectantly. The red-haired girl was deep in thought. Having just one breast seemed annoying, she already despised the unbalance it caused and hated the thought of making it permanent. Still, would new breasts feel as great as the original ones?  
“How would those new boobs feel?” She asked, and Laura smiled again.  
“I can assure you that they will feel the same as your first pair - if not better. All my patients come out satisfied!” The Dawn Brigade’s healer exclaimed proudly, looking at Celica excitedly. “So, want me to do it?”

“Let me check those new breasts out first.” Celica demanded, and as she did Laura realized a flaw in her plan. There didn’t seem to be anyone among their current patients who had a right pair of breasts. If they were, she’d simply take it from them. As things were now, she had only one option.

“I was thinking of giving you my own.” Laura said while tugging the front of her robes open, exposing her fleshy orbs. Size-wise, they were satisfiable - comparable to the ones she had before. After making sure of that, Celica immediately groped them. Laura liked to believe that the magic overflowing in the hospital’s halls seeped into them, making them extra firm and sensitive at the same time. Celica roughly proceeded to feel them up, tugging on them and massaging the buds of her nipples until Laura found it impossible to stay quiet, moaning softly. Celica squeezed them a couple more times after that, then nodded.

“They seem fine. Go ahead.”  
Laura nodded back, a blush covering her cheeks as she heard that, then stood up. “You might want to take the dress off so it doesn’t get covered in blood.” She carried most of her staves away to the healer’s room, noticing that Natasha hadn’t been there yet. “I wonder what’s keeping her…” She commented while grabbing the staff infused with magic for a breast transplant correct- along with a scalpel and a sharp knife. Getting back, Laura found Celica waiting wearing just a short black skirt, her beautiful dress set aside on another bed.

“I’ll start with cutting these two halves off. You ready?” As Celica gave her a nod, Laura put her staff and scalpel down and raised the knife. Slipping her fingers into the divide between the two halves of Celica’s left tit, Laura stretched one to its side. Pressing the knife against its bottom, Laura quickly sliced upward, cutting the half off at its base. Her hands were splashed with blood that poured down Celica’s belly as Laura set that part of Celica’s body on the table next to the bed. Moving on, Laura did the same with the other one, and Celica’s chest felt balanced again with both her tits gone now.

Setting the knife down, Laura picked the scalpel up now. Giving her attention to wound on the right side of Celica’s body, she examined the clots of blood that covered it. Brushing her finger against it, Laura made some of them fall off.  
“This might hurt…” Laura warned Celica as she quickly scraped the clots that were hanging on more tightly, opening the wound up again. Fresh blood joined the old one in flowing from the wound as Celica screamed, purple flames suddenly bursting all around her. Unbothered by that, Laura continued her work until she managed to remove it all. Then, she quickly proceeded to cut off all the pieces of skin and flesh that remained after Faye imperfectly removed Celica’s teat. Once that was gone, Celica with two bleeding holes at the front of her body, Laura set the scalpel down.  
“You’re all ready. My turn now!” Smiling, Laura opened her robe up again. “I don’t want to get it any more bloody, either.” She thought, and simply stripped out of it, setting it down on another empty bed. Doing the same for the brown dress she wore underneath it, she remained in just a pair of black panties.

Lifting the staff, the raven-haired girl could barely contain her excitement. She had used this magic a few times before, but having to use it on herself was very exciting. The staff glowed in her hands as the spell was cast - now there was no turning back. Golden rings of energy began to form around the bases of both of her breasts. Then, in one quick move, shrunk to nothingness - taking her flesh with them as they went. The sudden pain and bleeding meant little to her as she watched the amputated spheres float towards Celica, turning in the air and lining themselves up with the circular, bleeding wounds there. Celica seemed as captivated by the process as she was - and Laura was not surprised. Seeing it work for the first time she was just as mesmerized. Kiran had the light mages work on various new staves, with new research constantly going on, but Laura was sure this was their best work yet. As the spell neared its completion, Laura lifted the staff again - this time, to cast a spell that would heal the wounds, connecting the flesh and ending the process.

Just as she started to do this, Celica cast a spell of her own. Too impatient to wait for Laura to do it, she unleashed her purple flames to fuse the new breasts into her body. Having the flames fill up the wounds hurt, but the satisfying feeling of slowly gaining more touch in her new breasts let her ignore that - the woman kneading her new tits constantly to check how they felt. Laura’s spell coming on top of that healed the wound just as intended - providing Celica with relief from all the pain. However, as it closed the wound, it locked some of the flames inside. When the spell worked its magic to fuse her new breasts in, with it already being done, it just fused the flickering flames with Celica’s new breasts. The tickling sensation in them felt incredibly stimulating, and with the magic also increasing their sensitivity, Celica started moaning right away when the spell was over. 

“I see you like them. I’m happy that you’ll enjoy my flesh!” Laura called out happily as she heard her patient moaning. Her hands set the staff down and reached for one she had left there - just a simplest healing one.  
Before she could use it, Celica grabbed her head from the back and make her turn around. Laura obediently did, and Celica shoved her face into Laura’s old tits.  
“Suck on them. Now.” Celica demanded, so Laura proceeded to do it.

With Laura doing what she told her to, Celica let go of her head. With one hand, she proceeded to move it under her skirt and finger her pussy. - already wet because of the pleasure from her new breasts. Her other hand remained unoccupied. She expected to have to use it to keep Laura going at her breasts, bit the cleric eagerly licked and sucked on them, granting Celica a level of pleasure she neved expected her breasts to provide her. Moving her second hand to the side, she let it slide down Laura’s body. Going past the girl’s shoulders, Celica’s hand found its way onto the stumps of Laura’s breasts.

With Faye, Celica didn’t have the time to examine her wounds this closely. The perfectly flat surface of the cut was rippled as Celica dig her fingers into one of the round holes. Laura’s actions seemed to intensify when she did that, so Celica continued to happily dig around Laura’s wounds, covering her hand with more of her flesh as she stuck it deep inside. It wasn’t long before the Zofian princess came, squirting onto Laura’s uncovered chest. What Celica didn’t expect was that her breasts released a liquid too, fresh milk pouring from them as Laura hungrily sucked it out. With the other tit uncovered, the milk began to run down her new breast. Pulling the hand out of the hole in Laura’s chest, Celica scooped some of her milk and tasted it herself. It tasted weird… But the knowledge that it was her body who produced it made her appreciate it. Having Laura lap up the milk from the other one, Celica found an alien feeling within her. Why was this making her feel happiness? Was this… compassion? It was a feeling all these weak Celica’s posessed, one that she thought was destroyed within her when Duma took over her. It should not come back!  
Grabbing Laura by the neck, she quickly lifted the girl up. “I liked the way your chest wound felt around my fingers, girl. Don’t you dare heal it.” Celica warned the girl while getting up from the bed.  
“As you wish.” Laura replied, and watched as the woman left the room.  
With all her patients gone, there was no point for Laura to stay there. She grabbed her things and carried them off to the healers’ room. Once there, she picked another staff from the wall. She could stop herself from healing her chest with magic, but her body would close the wound on its own at some point. With this staff, her blood would just keep going - meaning she’d satisfy Celica’s wish to keep the wound open. A quick flick of her wrist, and the thrill of magic coursing through her filled her.

With that out of the way, Laura was ready to leave the hospital for today. However, she noticed that Natasha still had not come in - her things exactly the way they were before. “I’ll just look after her group of heroes until she’s here.” Laura thought to herself, grabbing a few basic staffs and heading towards Natasha’s room.

“Hey there! Natasha’s not here yet, so I thought I’d help you guys in her place!” Laura called out as she went in, and immediately went to work on helping them.

After Laura healed a few men, a voice calling for her help reached her.  
“Hey, healing lady! My dick got hard watching you walk here almost naked and covered in this much blood. Can you help me?” Turning towards him, she saw that the man lacked both of his hands - meaning he couldn’t jerk off himself.  
“Of course. Coming!” The panties-clad woman called out as she began to go towards him, but stumbled as she walked, spilling her staffs all over the ground. Her body felt heavy… Was this because of the blood she had lost?

Whatever the reason, she quickly forgot about it as she climbed atop the man’s bed. Forcing her panties to the side, she quickly placed her cunt over his raging erection. She looked at his face as she moved her hips down. He seemed pretty surprised - if anything, he was probably expecting just a handjob. Laura pumped onto him a few more times, then collapsed.  
“Please… do the rest yourself…” She moaned into his face as all of her muscles relaxed. Hearing her words, the man started to fuck her. When he picked up the pace, going hard into her cunt, she went completely limp on him, finally bleeding out.

“Lady? I’m done already, you can get off. Healing lady?” The man himself only noticed after releasing his load into her womb. As her corpse slid off his body and fell onto the ground, another of the hospital’s visitors was already picking it up to fuck her too.

**Author's Note:**

> That Astrid tease from the end of Marcia's scene had not led to anything. In the end, I took care of her in a different scenario altogether.  
> Iirc this is also the final appearance of Fallen Celica for now.


End file.
